


repeat.

by Mattecat



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, I wrote this in one hour on my phone bc I was sad, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattecat/pseuds/Mattecat
Summary: Ghosts don't age. They don't move on. Morro remembers as vividly as when it first happened, all the emotions he felt at death repeated on an endless loop.





	repeat.

**goner**

There are rumors floating around about the Preeminent's lieutenant. Morro knows this. Whispers passed from ghost to ghost – who is he? He must have done horrible things when he was alive. He's so young, though – how did he die? It must have been agonizing, because when he first arrived in the Cursed Realm, everyone could hear him screaming.

Morro lets them whisper. It's good for them to fear him.

Ghosts don't age. They don't move on. Morro remembers as vividly as when it first happened, the searing pain as the gas was ignited and he was burned alive. Only for a moment – but the fear, the horror, the rage, that lasted for much longer, all the emotions he felt at death repeated on an endless loop as he screamed.

That's who he is, now. All the worst parts of him amplified, culminating in a raging hurricane who won't give up, won't move past that day when Sensei told him everything was a lie.

**failure**

Sensei, is this right? Am I doing the right thing? Morro stands outside the monastery, looking back at Wu as he holds the kite aloft. Is this what you want from me?

Wu takes him aside, tells him what he wants, who Morro needs to be. Isn't it a miracle that you found me, his sensei says. Isn't it fate, isn't it destiny, for you to come to me, to be my best student, the fabled Green Ninja.

Haven't I worked hard enough, Sensei? Morro cries. I can train more, I can be better, I can be worthy of this title you promised me.

You've done enough, Wu says, and maybe it's supposed to be comforting, that he can rest, that he can stop – but Morro knows it's another lie. It means he's not enough, that whatever the Golden Weapons sensed in him was not worthy. And he's so angry – how dare destiny take this away from him! He had a future, he had hope – what is there now? What is there left?

He leaves. He searches. He dies.

**monster**

She has a future for him.

Look at you, she says. A sad, broken boy. You can be more than this. You can be stronger. You can reclaim the life that was taken from you.

Ghosts don't bleed, but they can hurt. Morro rips the sword out of flesh that instantly reforms, the wound closing, all while the ghost screams and strains against his bonds. Morro thrusts the sword forward again.

They're all lost souls without a purpose, whatever futures they had lost with their lives. The Preeminent gives them hope. Don't you know you were wronged? You were placed here as a punishment. She can help you. You can have your revenge. She can destroy the realm that never loved you, the realm that never loved you enough. Not like she does.

The only thing she needs is the Realm Crystal – and this ghost, this foolish, foolish ghost that rejects her love, is the only one who knows where it is.

Morro twists his sword into the ghost's chest, and the information they need finally spills out.

**repeat;**

**goner**

The Green Ninja doesn't know who he is.

Morro taunts him, laughs in his stolen body while the Green Ninja screams inside his mind. Wu didn't tell him? How sad! But in his panicked flailing, Lloyd manages to uncover Morro's despair – Wu didn't tell him. Why? Was he not important? Did Wu not care? He trained him and taught him and ripped it all away and he didn't tell anyone that he had promised the title of Green Ninja to someone else.

Morro tears his mind away, stabs Lloyd's hand as punishment for daring to fight him. The pain is unfamiliar, after so many years as a ghost, and Morro stands there in his possessed body and stares at the hot, sticky blood for longer than he would've liked.

**failure**

Alone with Lloyd, Morro rages.  
How dare – how dare this child be the chosen one? Why wasn't it him? It should've been him! Morro screams, not caring if Bansha and Soul Archer can hear him. It's not fair! Lloyd had friends and mentors and people who fought by his side, Lloyd had this future Morro was denied – why was it you?! Why do you get this life?! Why weren't you hurt like I was?!

Lloyd cries, and cries, and Morro thinks – good. He wants him to feel even a fraction of the pain Morro has felt, wants him to feel it a thousand times over.

It's not fair.

**monster**

It would be so easy, to cut Lloyd's throat and throw his dying body down in front of his friends – but if he does that, he'll have to fight for the Realm Crystal, and Morro is tired. He can barely summon the energy to lift Lloyd by his hair and hold the blade to his neck, demanding the Realm Crystal in exchange for the Green Ninja's life.

Nothing can be easy for him, can it?

In the end, he thinks, using the wind to pull the Realm Crystal from the water, everyone got what they wanted. He has what he needs. The ninja have their friend back. Soon, their fight won't matter. Everything will be over for Ninjago, and all the other realms. Everyone will know pain like he has.

Morro returns to the Cursed Realm and laughs.

**repeat;**

**goner**

He fails.

Morro keeps himself aloft above the water, clutching the Realm Crystal. The other ghosts fall into the water and dissolve. He failed. He failed. He failed.

And Wu wants to save him.

Morro looks up at his former sensei, reaching a hand down. The Preeminent has a drowning grip around him, and he knows he's beyond saving.

And Wu wants to save him.

He takes the hand, feels the pull of the Preeminent dragging them both down. Wu doesn't let go. The hatred is looping in his mind – this is the person who took his life away, stripped him of his purpose and left him to die. And now he wants to save him?

And Wu wants to save him.

Morro stares at his sensei, and the endless cycle clears, like he's come into the eye of the hurricane. He can see clearly, now.

"You can only save those who want to be saved."

**failure**

Morro lets go of Wu's hand.

**break;**

**THE END**


End file.
